


Yes!

by Daisy_Rivers



Series: Meant to Be [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Rivers/pseuds/Daisy_Rivers
Summary: I don't use Archive warnings, on the theory that you should check the tags and see what you're getting into, but I will tell you that Alex, John, and Eliza are thirteen in this one. If you've read the others, you have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen, so if you're not okay with it, stop now.That being said, this summer is a turning point for them. They love each other very much, and everything they do is fully intentional.That pretty much sums up the chapter.





	Yes!

The year that everything changed, the year that marked their passage from affectionate playmates to novice lovers, they were thirteen. For John and Alex, it was gradual. After the hurricane, Alex slept with John as often as not, and eventually, his old room became the place where they stored sports equipment and games. That year, they moved the desk and computer into it, so it served as their study. Henry and Rachel agreed that it was more convenient that way. Henry offered to buy another bed for the bedroom, but John told him that there was plenty of room for both of them in the queen size, and he didn’t pursue it. Henry knew his son; John was happy and relaxed. Both boys made Honor Roll every term. They laughed together, and they talked things through together. If John ever showed signs of unhappiness, Henry would intervene, but for now, he held his peace and left them alone.

John and Alex had cuddled together from the time they were six. They often fell asleep with their arms around each other, but things became different over that year. It wasn’t enough, Alex realized, to just snuggle against John. He needed to touch him in new ways. It started with him playing with John’s hair, twisting the curls around his fingers. He did it a lot, and John liked it. He said it was relaxing. One night, early in the spring, they were lying facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes. As Alex released a curl, he ran his finger down John’s cheek and along his jawline. John shivered, and Alex did it again. John had amazing eyes, hazel-green that sometimes looked gold, shadowed by thick lashes that curled up.

Alex kept his hand on John’s cheek. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are,” he whispered.

John brought his mouth to Alex’s and kissed him softly, and then again, not quite as softly. He reached up to cradle Alex’s head and pulled him in, and Alex opened his mouth for him. He pressed himself tight against John, his hand at the small of John’s back, holding him in place. John’s tongue was smooth and warm and slippery, and Alex thought he might go up in flames. When John put his hand between them and rubbed him over his pajama pants, it was all over in seconds, and Alex clung to him and cried.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” John told him, kissing his cheek and his neck. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Alex pulled him back for another kiss, both hands tangled in John’s hair. “I love you too. You’re so beautiful. You’re so amazing.” He couldn’t stop crying, but he wasn’t sad, just overwhelmed. He tried to say that, but he didn’t have to. John knew. John always knew how he felt. “Sh,” John whispered now, and took his hand and kissed it. He started to pull it toward himself, then stopped and asked, “Okay?”

Alex nodded eagerly, and put his hand on John. He could feel how hard he was through the fabric of his pajamas, and as he stroked him, John closed his eyes and threw his head back, pulling in a long breath. Alex felt powerful and proud, and in a very short time, John’s hips jerked forward, and he gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Alex. They held each other for a long time, just repeating, “I love you” over and over. There was nothing else to say, really.

Things were different after that night – not a lot different, because they still went to school and ran on the beach and played games, but different in a subtle way. They’d crossed a line, and they were happy to be on this side of it, but until Eliza was with them, things were unsettled. It wasn’t something they could discuss on Facetime, so they had to wait for her to get there.

June finally came, and, as always, they were waiting in the driveway when the Schuylers arrived. Catherine looked startled when she got out of the car. “My goodness, you’ve both gotten so tall,” she exclaimed.

It was true. Both of them had grown several inches in the last year. John was an inch or so taller than Alex, but both of them were taller than Catherine. Eliza climbed out of the back seat and held out a hand to each of them, and realized how far she had to look up to them now. It was she who had changed the most. In September, she’d still looked like a child; now her body had curves that hadn’t existed before. Her hair was brushed and shining and – was that _make-up?_ The three of them stared at each other, not uncomfortable, but strangely shy.

Eliza turned to her mother. “Do I have time to go down to the beach for a little bit before dinner?” she asked.

“Sure,” Catherine said, “just take your suitcase up to your room.”

“I’ve got it,” John volunteered quickly, and Alex realized that there were other things that needed to be carried in, so they helped. Catherine gave them an approving smile, and then they held Eliza’s hands as they always had and ran to see the ocean.

Once on the beach, sheltered by the dunes from being seen, they threw their arms around each other. “Look at you!” John said after a few minutes, holding Eliza at arm’s length. “My God, you are so gorgeous.”

Eliza blushed and smiled, and spun around for them a little self-consciously, because she still wasn’t quite used to this new body herself. Alex caught her on the second spin and pulled her close, running his hands down her back and over her newly curved backside. She let out a little gasp and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. “You like it?” she asked.

“ _Like_ it? Are you crazy? I mean, you’ve always been beautiful, you know that, but …”

She laughed, pulled away from him, and twirled to face John. “What do you think?”

John blinked and then broke into a grin. “Are you _teasing_ us? Are you, our very own girl, flirting with us?”

She took her bottom lip between her teeth, unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, and leaned forward so that they could see the swell of her breasts. Alex grabbed both her hands and held on, pulling her toward him. Eliza was breathing hard, half laughing, as he gazed down the front of her shirt. “Shit, babygirl,” he said, and brought his lips to her throat, kissing from there down to the opening of her shirt.

Eliza let out a little squeak and Alex looked up to see that John was behind her, kissing the back of her neck. They held her between them, and her eyes went wide as she tilted her head so that John could continue his kisses all around the side of her neck to the front. He did, and then he leaned forward and kissed Alex, a long, slow kiss with tongue and teeth, while they both pressed themselves against Eliza. She got one arm around Alex and lifted the other one to hold onto John’s curls, and when Alex pulled his mouth away from John’s, she was ready for him, and then for John, and then for Alex again. They dropped to their knees, kissing almost frantically as if trying to learn from one another all that was new since the last time they’d been together.

“I love you,” Eliza whispered. “I’ve missed you so much. Please kiss me again.”

They kissed her – her mouth, her face, her throat, her ears, her eyelids – and they kissed each other until Eliza sat up straight and said, “I have to get home for dinner. Tomorrow?”

John nodded. “Dad and Rachel will be out all day tomorrow. Come over as early as you can.”

“Oh, _yes,”_ Eliza sighed. She gave them each one more lingering kiss, and then scrambled over the dunes and ran home.

John sat panting on the sand, wide-eyed, staring after her for a minute. Then he turned around and said, “Fuck, Alex, she’s … she’s …”

“Hot?” Alex suggested.

“So hot.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded in agreement. “And she’s ours.”

Eliza was out the door right after breakfast the next day, and Catherine looked after her wistfully. “I guess that’s the last we’ll see of her until September,” she said.

Philip put down his coffee cup. “Cath, they’re good boys. It’s obvious that they really care about her. Would it really be any different if it were a boy in Albany?”

Catherine shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“That’s what every parent in the history of the world has said, and yet, nobody has gotten through life without being hurt.”

“You’re so damned logical,” Catherine complained, but then she smiled. “Do you want another piece of toast?”

*          *          *          *          *

Eliza went in the unlocked back door as usual, and called John from the bottom of the stairs. “Come on up,” he responded, and she did, just as she always had, but there was a new excitement inside her, and her heart was beating faster.

They were waiting for her, and they took turns kissing her for a few minutes, and then John pulled her toward the bed. “Okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah.” She kicked off her sandals and climbed onto the big bed with them.

Alex moved over. “Do you want to be in the middle?”

“Oh, yes.” She had longed for their touch all winter, and the few minutes last night hadn’t been nearly enough. As she settled in between them, she realized that they were both wearing just their pajama shorts, while she had on shorts and a tee shirt, not to mention a bra. She lay on her back, not worried, comfortable and relaxed. She took a hand of each of her boys and brought them up to her mouth to kiss. “You guys do a lot more kissing now than you did last summer,” she commented.

Alex laughed. “Yeah, we do. We may have figured out that grown-up kissing thing.”

“I kind of thought that last night. I like it.”

John propped himself up on his elbow. “We’re all a little bit different,” he said softly.

“I know I look different, but I feel different inside too.”

“How?” Alex asked.

“It’s hard to put it into words. I’ve always loved you, you know that, but now, it’s like I can understand what that means for us.” She hesitated for a minute, thinking. “There were girls in my class who talked about boyfriends, and sometimes they’d ask me who I liked. There’s no way they’d understand my saying, ‘I already have two boyfriends, and they are the most amazing guys in the world, and I’m going to be with them forever, so how can you ask which one of these sorry-looking junior high boys I might want to date?’ I just didn’t answer.”

Alex laughed. “What did they say?”

“Usually nothing, but sometimes, ‘Are you a lesbian?’”

They all laughed at that, even though Eliza felt obliged to point out that she had no objection to lesbians at all, but obviously, she herself was attracted to boys. “To both of you boys,” she added. “I don’t really understand that part, but I know I need you both.”

“We don’t have to understand it,” John told her, “but it’s the same for all of us.”

She turned a little and kissed his cheek, and then his neck, and then Alex leaned in to kiss her, and it wasn’t long before one of their hands went under the hem of her tee shirt. She looked down. It was John’s. She put her hand over his. “You feel different,” he said. “Softer.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. No, please don’t stop.” She sat up and pulled off her tee shirt, tossing it on the floor. Her bra was cute, white with pink and yellow flowers. She took a deep breath and reached behind her back to unhook it, and then she lay back down. “I want you to touch me,” she said.

Her skin had always been fair, but her breasts were even paler. Her nipples and areolas were a lovely rose-pink color, and her breasts were soft and round, not big, but full.

 _I could hold one in my hand,_ Alex thought, and then wondered why he was hesitating. He reached over and did exactly that, and it was the softest thing he’d ever touched. It filled his hand, was even a little too much for one hand, but he could still hold it. He began to stroke it, circling it with one finger.

John was doing the same thing on the other side, and when he squeezed gently, Eliza made a little noise that he’d never heard before. “Oh, do that _again,_ ” she murmured. He did, and then Alex did it, and Eliza said, “Oh, God, do it some more!”

When John accidentally brushed his thumb across her nipple, she gasped, and her hips jerked. He waited, afraid he’d hurt her, but she said, “That felt so good.”

Every once in a while, they would lean across to kiss each other, caressing Eliza as they did it, then they would kiss her, and explore her body some more. After a couple of hours, they learned what she liked – more pressure rather than less, long strokes, and throughout it all, lots of kissing. When she finally had to go home, she told them how good it had felt. “Can we do it every day?” she asked.

“Every day,” John promised. “Even on the beach – we can go between the dunes.”

“Every day, all summer,” Alex told her. “I want to touch you every day.”

“Yes,” she whispered, “yes.”

A few nights later, they were out on the beach late, to watch the moon come up, they said, and it was a perfectly reasonable excuse. They sat on top of one of the dunes to watch the moon rise over the ocean, trailing silver, and then they slid down between the dunes where no one could see them, lying close together and kissing. Eliza still had her two-piece bathing suit on, and without saying anything, John pulled a strap over her shoulder and pushed it down so he could touch her breast. Eliza laughed and started to say something, but before she could, he bent over her and took her nipple and areola in his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue, and then sucked hard, and she let out such a shriek that Alex put his hand over her mouth. John stopped, starting to apologize, but she was ripping her top off. She got her hand on the back of John’s head, and pulled him back down, then grabbed Alex and pulled him to her other side. “Please do that,” she implored. “Please suck like that again.” They did, and she told them, “It feels so good, it feels so good, please don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

She was squirming against them and she was making noises that they’d never heard before; the more they heard, the more they wanted her to make, and so they kept doing the things that produced those reactions. Eventually, though, John had the presence of mind to say, “We’ve got to check the time.” His hunch was right; it was late. “Sweetheart, I wish we could do this all night, but if your dad comes looking for us …”

“Oh, shit,” Alex said, sitting up straight, and Eliza sat up too, looking around for her top. Her eyes were drowsy and her lips swollen from so much kissing, and the moonlight on her naked breasts was achingly beautiful.

John stared at her. “Alex, look at our beautiful girl.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Alex leaned over and gave one last slow lick to her nipple.

Eliza moaned. “I want to do it all night.”

“Someday,” John told her.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He took her hand and Alex’s. “We’ll make out all night, we’ll touch each other all night, we’ll have sex all night. We’re going to be together forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I am always grateful for kudos and especially comments. Two more parts to this, I think, but let me know what you want, and there could be more.


End file.
